


Sweet Secrets

by speedofsound



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedofsound/pseuds/speedofsound
Summary: It probably doesn’t mean anything to him anyway...Originally written for the 2020 SideM Valentine's Day Exchange. Slightly edited from the original.
Relationships: Mizushima Saki/Uzuki Makio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sweet Secrets

**Such a pretty cake! I want to go there too!**

**It looks delicious~ I hope you had a good time!**

**So cute! Valentine’s Day is coming up. It would be nice if Saki-chan and Makio-kun could really date~!**

**Saki-chan! I listened to Cafe Parade’s newest so-**

The words stuck out on Saki’s cell phone screen like Chris Koron in a sea of elementary school children. Amongst the sixty or so comments on his latest instagram update, the words of CaPaFan14 snapped him out of his after practice lethargy and made Saki do a double-take. 

**It would be nice if Saki-chan and Makio-kun could really date~!**

_W-what? Where did that come from…?_

In the orange glow of the setting sun streaming in from his bedside window, Saki sat there, staring at the comment, not knowing whether to laugh or be embarrassed. As he continued to scroll through the comments, he found replies to the fan in question.

**@CaPaFan14 Hey~ Should you really be saying that sort of thing? w (I wish)**

**@CaPaFan14 Maybe it’s too much to say, but I think it would be nice too (www).**

_What is happening…?!_

The picture itself was simple, really. Nothing out of the ordinary. Yesterday Saki and Makio had taken the train to Daikanyama as a reward for that week’s grueling run of tests, and as usual, they decided to visit a cafe Makio found online. This particular cafe had opened the previous month and it specialized in floral cake decorations. Upon receiving their order, Saki suggested they snap a photo together with the mini cakes sitting pretty on their plates -- Saki’s topped with a magenta Dahlia, and Makio’s adorned with a purple Hydrangea.

“It’s too beautiful not to show the world~!” Saki exclaimed, grabbing his plate and excitedly moving to the seat next to Makio. In an instant, the camera app on his phone lit up, ready to go. “We can show it to Kamiya and the others too!”

“You’re right! We should definitely show everyone! Then we can try to make it later!” Makio moved closer to Saki and held up his plate to showcase the beautiful flower delicately iced onto the cake. “Make sure both cakes are completely in the picture!”

After assuring Makio that the cakes were definitely in the shot (and making sure he looked as cute as possible), Saki took a couple of photos, slapped on some stickers and uploaded the best one onto instagram.

**Today’s cake date with Roll~! ☆(ゝ□･)v Everything is su~per pappi-pretty! ✿.🌻.❀.🌼.❁**

_Huh._

_When I said date, I didn’t mean that kind of date!_

After staring at it for a few more seconds, Saki pulled himself from the comments to look at the picture again. He didn’t realize it at the time he took the photo, but they were so close together that Makio had his head resting comfortably on Saki’s own, their shoulders squished up against each other as they beamed at the camera. A completely normal occurrence -- something they had done plenty of times before.

_But w-why do I feel so warm all of a sudden?_

Overwhelmed by it all, he slammed his phone face down on the bed, as if to prevent the real Makio from looking at his reddening face.

_Date? Roll?_

Shaking his head, Saki let out a small laugh and continued looking through his instagram feed at a pace quicker than usual. Clothes, cute dogs, and their fellow production members flew past at the speed of light. Their fans were just joking around. They were simply just… best friends! _That’s right! Best friends._ Abruptly landing on a photo of Minori and Kyoji at Disney Sea from 2 days ago, Saki sat up in his bed and sighed. How was he getting so worked up about an instagram comment?! And why did he l--

Before finishing the thought, he closed instagram and opened LINE as a distraction. However, this plan proved completely useless as he was greeted by a picture of a tiny roll cake at the top of his recent chat list. Makio was the last person he had talked to!

Their conversation consisted of their usual “good morning” messages, a routine they had long since adapted. Saki would usually send his message first, reaching sleepily for his phone on the bedside table, then opening up LINE instinctively. As he scrolled through the mass of stickers, he'd bite his lip and wonder which one would be good for the day. Something from a manga? An idol? A mascot character? After making a decision, he'd stare at the message for a moment and smile softly at the thought of the person on the other end. 

**Good morning Roll! ☀️ Let’s have a good day today! ୧ʕ•̀ᴥ•́ʔ୨ ❤️🎀❤️🎀❤️**

Not long after, the familiar ding of a new message could be heard along with Makio’s message appearing on the darkened screen. They were usually simple but bright greetings which were a contrast to Saki’s high tension sticker and emoji-filled responses, but they were appreciated all the same.

**Good morning Saki-chan! Let’s do our best! 🍰**

Saki stared at the cake emoji as he thought about their little routine. Not only did they wish each other good morning, but they would often LINE each other about even the most mundane things, like a picture of a cake Makio found, or a picture of the sunset Saki took (and Saki took _a lot_ of pictures of the sunset). Each time the other would respond enthusiastically, always happy to see the message. _Isn’t this… something that couples…._

With a noise somewhere between a gurgle and a cry, Saki dramatically flipped over on his back like a fish and closed his eyes. 

Perhaps it was ridiculous, but the thought of dating Makio hadn’t even crossed his mind until that very moment. All the times they held hands as they walked to the station, every time they would LINE message each other to make sure they got home safe after a live, the way they knew what the other would say before they even said it -- Saki was just grateful and happy to find someone who loved and accepted him for who he truly was. Thinking about it all now...

Saki’s heart suddenly sank a little.

_Gosh, Saki._ _What are you getting worked up about?_ _It probably doesn’t mean anything to him anyway..._

Off in the distance, the sound of children laughing and chatting could be heard, cutting through Saki's thoughts. He suddenly felt sleepy, and soon he allowed himself to drift through the peaceful spaces of his mind.

_Roll as a boyfriend… I bet it would be…_

Before the thought could finish, his quiet snoring filled the evening air. 

* * *

Under the terrible family restaurant lighting, Makio hovered over a slice of strawberry shortcake, cell phone in hand, in search of the best angle to take a photo. He had already taken three, but as he looked them over, he found them unsatisfactory; either they were out of focus, or Makio’s shadow was in the picture, distracting from the cake.

“Do ya really need to take more pictures?” Haruna laughed. Even though they had been friends for quite some time now, he was always amused at Makio’s dedication whenever they went out to eat.

_“I mean, I love donuts,”_ he told Hayato once. _“But this is a whole other level!”_

After taking a sip of his melon soda, he grabbed his phone and opened up Twitter to pass the time. ”If you take any longer _I’m_ gonna end up eating it.”

“Al...most…” Makio murmured, staring intensely at the screen. The dim lighting of the restaurant made it difficult for the camera to focus, leading Makio to pull his phone back and forth. Finally finding the magic spot, the image on the phone sharpened, and Makio quickly snapped the photo. As he reviewed it for quality, he nodded in satisfaction. 

“Done. This is a good one!” 

Now that the preparatory ceremony was over, he was free to enjoy the sweet reward in front of him. After plunging the fork through the cake and cream, Makio examined the piece with a dreamy expression. “Ahh, I love this cake. This is _the_ best family restaurant for cake.”

“Well ya deserve it man,” Haruna praised, setting his phone down to return his attention to Makio. “The director loved ya.”

“You did a great job, too, Haruna-san!” Makio smiled sincerely from across the table. “You got it done in two takes!” 

Back in January, Makio and Haruna had been chosen to film a promotional video for a popular chocolate brand in the theme of Valentine’s Day. Clad in a uniform for an imaginary school, the duo plus producer drove to a nearby high school earlier that day where the video was filmed. Both boys had to act out different scenarios, acting with the camera as if it were the girl that was interested in them. For Haruna, he had to pretend to be confessed to by this imaginary girl on the rooftop -- a classic high school romance scene, sure to make any girl’s (or boy’s) heart flutter. Although he initially stumbled a bit with his interactions with the camera, he was able to pull through with success. 

“Yeah, well, I still felt a little awkward, ya know? There’s no actual person there, after all. And the lines...” Haruna suddenly cringed, remembering the events from earlier that day. Shiki had found Haruna's script and he wouldn’t stop quoting it in front of everyone at the office. _“You’re as sweet as chocolate.”_ If only he could delete it from his brain. 

Returning his thoughts to the conversation, he looked over to Makio, who was halfway through his cake. “But man, you got the feeling right off the bat! It was almost scary.” 

Makio laughed modestly. “Jeez, it wasn’t that great…”

“' _Every day is fun when I’m with you. Thank you.’_ Then bam! That smile.” Haruna shook his head in disbelief and mock anger. “What the heck man.”

“OK, please stop,” Makio urged with his hands up. “It’s embarrassing!”

Makio’s scene was quite different from Haruna’s: it involved Makio painting a large poster with the imaginary girl in the art room. Before the imaginary girl can confess, they pause for a drink and chocolate break. Makio laughs, noticing that the girl has paint on her face. Wiping it off, he looks at the camera fondly and delivers the hitting lines: “ _Every day is fun when with I’m with you. Thank you._ ”

Haruna leaned back into the red vinyl seat and crossed his arms in thought as Makio continued to eat. “Hmm… Could it be…”

Makio looked on with confusion. “What?”

“Could it be… that you have experience!?” Haruna eagerly leaned forward in his seat and pointed an accusatory finger at a bewildered Makio.

"With filming commercials!?" 

"No! You have experience with romance!”

“What?” Makio laughed in disbelief. “No, no. I definitely don’t.” Deciding Haruna had lost it, he went back to eating his cake.

“Pffft, sure,” Haruna smirked. “I bet you get tons of chocolate on Valentine’s Day.”

“Aren't you talking about yourself? _I_ actually don’t,” Makio replied, covering his mouth as he chewed. He set his fork down and sincerely thought about how he prepared for the role. “I definitely don’t have any experience with that… But I guess..." He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Before it was my turn, I just imagined being with someone I like on Valentine’s Day. That's all."

“And?" Haruna raised a suspicious eyebrow. Makio's expression had changed. “That would be?”

* * *

Saki slowly awoke to the familiar LINE notification sound, his phone aglow in the darkened room. 

"Ugh how long did I nap for…"

Reaching for his phone, he squinted at the blinding lock screen. 6:15 PM. As for the source of the sound, Makio's name appeared in the rectangular notification box, clear as ever. Was this... fate?

**Hey Saki-chan! I hope you had a good day at practice! We finished shooting. Haruna and I are eating at the usual place haha. Here's today's cake. Talk to you later! 🍰**

The message which followed was a picture of Makio's usual strawberry shortcake, its quality like a photo pulled straight from a food magazine. As Saki studied the cake’s details, another picture suddenly appeared below it, this time of Haruna and Makio giving peace signs to the camera. Haruna had a goofy smile on his face, like he was trying to hide something. Saki couldn’t help but laugh.

**Haruna says hi! 😅**

Saki stared at the photo, then clicked to enlarge it. The image filled his screen, and Saki found his eyes going straight to Makio and lingering on his smile. Even though they had experienced so many different things since becoming idols, his smile was exactly the same as the day they met: warm and comforting. Saki didn’t know where he’d be without it.

_Just being able to stay like this is perfect, right?_

“... right.” 

**Good job with work today! 😊 Did you have fun? The cake looks good!! 💖 Tell Haruna I said hello~ ✨✨✨**

**Thank you! Yeah, I had a lot of fun! On Valentine's Day, let's definitely buy the chocolate and eat it together.**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated!


End file.
